


you know that i see it; i know you're a star

by applejwoos (kenmarcadeblues)



Series: married to the music [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1.3k of idk, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Inspired by Music, Living Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life, luwoo - freeform, virtually all fluff n softness??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmarcadeblues/pseuds/applejwoos
Summary: "if you love me won't you say something?" - best part by daniel caesar & h.e.r.written because ofthis wonderful little moment





	1. coffee

A stray ray of sun fights through the crack in the curtain. Jungwoo’s eyelids stir. The light sneaks into his pupil, causing him to wince and groan in protest at the brightness.

 

A hand nudges into his side just a bit more beneath the covers, and then lips are behind his ear. Yukhei kisses the skin there. “Hyung, you awake?”

 

Jungwoo groans again before turning to lie flat on his back, mussed up hair crushed between pillow creases and against the headboard. He glances sideways at his boyfriend and sighs. “I guess so.” 

 

He’d planned a frown to accompany that statement, but Yukhei’s smiling _so_ big at him and it’s immediately disarming. All those teeth on display in that too-big mouth, sharp-cornered and thick-lipped. All those thin folds of skin hugging deep, round eyes. Jungwoo soaks it in, this special kind of brightness - a brightness that’s welcome always, that softens his soul until he starts coming apart at the seams. He revels in it and absorbs it; he smiles, too.

 

Both of their smiles meet, warm lips on warm lips. Yukhei presses into Jungwoo just a bit further and it feels like home. “Good morning,” he says when he barely pulls away. His voice scrapes along in his throat like coffee grounds, dissolving into the room and igniting life, granting consciousness.

 

There’s nowhere they need to go, so Jungwoo lets Yukhei touch him slow, until Yukhei’s name is the only word he knows. Until it feels like the sky is ripping open and everything is illuminated. The sun may have already risen outside, but for them, this is daybreak on a Sunday and it’s the sweetest thing. 


	2. sunshine

Jungwoo finishes with his exam, drags his feet outside the sciences building, and inhales fresh air. He’s thankful that the air is cool, because he’s been sweating a lot for the past hour and a half.

 

The clouds have formed a menacing crowd overhead. His mood, too, is looking rather gray. He can’t tell if he did well or not; all he’s sure of is that writing so much worth a solid chunk of his grade on a time constraint in a crowded room did well to zap any energy he’d brought to campus today.

 

When Jungwoo zones back into reality after however-long, someone is walking straight towards him. “Wha - _Yukhei?”_ he sputters as the younger man enters his personal space. “What are you doing here?” This isn’t right. Yukhei has a statistics class at this time and they both know it.

 

Yukhei shrugs. “Felt like keeping you company.”

 

“Thanks.” After a beat comes a fond sigh. “But you shouldn’t have.”

 

He won’t tell him to go. Yukhei’s feet are ambitiously planted onto the concrete, as if his bones are right where they need to be. His face advocates for the same sentiment. Of course Yukhei shouldn’t have, but he did; he’s here, and Jungwoo won’t for a second pretend that he’d rather be alone.

 

Once their fingers find each other and intertwine, they set off on their way.

 

“You look kinda out of it,” Yukhei comments after a few steps. “How’d it go?”

 

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you.” Jungwoo’s hand is given a soft squeeze and he turns to his boyfriend bashfully. “Oh, I mean I’m _fine_ , it’s just -” Thunder interrupts and Jungwoo jumps. A dot of wetness falls on his nose as he's calming his shot nerves.

 

“Uh oh,” says Yukhei. And with that, they start walking faster (although they do pause to gape at lightning weaving through the drab quilt of clouds).

 

At the third crosswalk, the raindrops become plump and regular. The asphalt has gained a sheen to capture urban rainbow city-colors as they wait for the light to change. “Here.” Jungwoo squirms out of his jean jacket so he can place it gingerly atop Yukhei’s head.

 

Yukhei laughs out of bewilderment. “This...is _stupid_.”

 

“No, see, _this_ is being resourceful,” insists Jungwoo as he ties the sleeves together under his boyfriend’s chin. “ _You’re_ stupid for not bringing an umbrella.”

 

“Says the one who also, evidently, didn’t bring one,” Yukhei counters with a jaw fixed in denim. Jungwoo sticks out his tongue like a toddler and has to be tugged harshly across the street before the light can change back again.

 

The rain is pouring and so they’re attempting to outrun the sky. Yukhei has popsicle toes and mushy socks but his makeshift rain hat is ten shades darker from keeping his head, neck, and shoulders marginally drier than anything else. The fact that there’s a chance his makeup may still be on his face is a beautiful thing...though he does have qualms about it.

 

“Should’ve kept your jacket; you’re gonna catch a cold, hyung!” chides Yukhei.

 

Jungwoo shrugs. “Yeah, maybe,” comes his careless reply.

 

There’s no place on him that’s dry, Yukhei thinks as he watches raindrops fall into Jungwoo’s hair, cascade down his forehead, then shoot off his eyelashes like stars. His face is washed bare and Yukhei has to wonder if he knows how beautiful he always is.

 

Jungwoo murmurs excitedly as they fail to avoid yet another puddle while Yukhei curses, then cackles at their lack of coordination. Shivery hands - half from the thrill and half from the cold - swing animatedly, clasped together between the two men all the way home.


	3. tylenol

All is dark except for Yukhei’s laptop screen. His typing has stopped and the screen is dimmed, about to go to sleep. At this rate, Yukhei himself won’t be going to sleep any time soon.

 

His family is gone - not gone from the world at large, just gone from Yukhei’s own - and with it, his source of money. Somehow, Jungwoo had convinced him that they could stay in this apartment a bit longer, that letting Jungwoo cover all of the rent last month was the right thing to do because _I’m not worth it and I think you’re kind of crazy but god, I love you._ Jungwoo loves him and it’s the strangest thing, to simultaneously ache from the loss of something that was always there and the gain of something he’s never known before.

 

And so the future continues to loom and there's nowhere to run: they need to find other accommodations and Yukhei will probably have to drop out next semester.

 

Everything is filling up his chest at once; breathing feels wrong somehow. It fills and fills him and now it’s lapping at the sides of his brain.

 

The laptop sleeps. Yukhei is wide awake with his paradox frantically pulling away from itself until it hurts.  And then a door squeaks open. Footsteps pad into the room. “Babe?” inquires the dark. “Are you asleep?”

 

“No.”

 

“Really? What’cha doing? You can’t even see.” Jungwoo feels along the wall for the lightswitch and Yukhei hisses in protest at the brightness.

 

“Was just thinking,” Yukhei supplies, still blinking his way into adjustment.

 

“About?”

 

 _Everything_ , Yukhei wants to say - except he doesn't know how. He pretends to continue working on the assignment he started (even if the notion of school does have a bittersweet connotation strapped to its back when it runs through his mind as of late) and listens in on the sounds of his boyfriend moving about the kitchen to brew late-night tea. Running water and acoustic cupboards and clinking ceramic. A good life. A charmed life. If only it could stay.

 

The cushion dips and Jungwoo is close now, bony knee knocking against Yukhei’s and hands wrapped around a mug of something that smells nothing like tea and very much like chocolate. “For you,” Jungwoo answers Yukhei’s quirked up brow.

 

So Yukhei takes one cup of hot cocoa, several doses of reassuring words, a pinch of cuddling. And problems aren't solved, circumstances don't change, but at least his head no longer hurts. They slip into bed around dead-hour knowing there's tomorrow, and the best part is that they won't face it alone.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (“I love you, too, you know,” Yukhei yawns at the dark, promising a day will come when he'll say as much when the man beside him isn't sitting on the edge of dreamland.)
> 
> ///
> 
> i'm not entirely sure what this is supposed to be, but i finished it. here it is. now i can go back to my other Stuff :,)
> 
> [tumblr](applejwoos.tumblr.com)


End file.
